


When Rose is Away

by fightableomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emetophilia, Illnesses, Movie Set, NSFW, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Scat, Sick Fic, Vomiting, i think, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Dave get's to play. But it's a bad idea. Director!Dave is irresponsible, and the only thing stopping him from getting sick is Author!Rose, but when she leaves, Dave gives himself food poisoning.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	When Rose is Away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13, have a fic of dave getting sick. he always was my fvorite to write.

If you keep a random person on the street what they thought Dave strider was like, they'd probably tell you that he was eccentric but extremely talented and successful, not to mention a trend setter. If you asked the people he worked with, they'd tell you he was a nerd who had really weird, sometimes gross habits, and he was devoted to his work. If you asked his friends, they'd say the same thing, except Rose, who would tell you that he was a brat.

She had been his friend since they started working on her first movie. Now that they were almost a quarter of the way done, she realized how childish she was.

Since he had paid all of the college interns she had hired to be his assistant, she had to step in. He couldn't really pay her to fuck off, not when she cared. So, she made sure he took breaks, dressed appropriately, made him take bathroom breaks, eat healthy, and anything else that could possibly embarrass him under the guise of keeping him safe. 

So when finally Rose took a day off to visit her girlfriend, Dave did what he wanted. 

Well. He would have liked to sleep in for a while, but he had gotten so used to waking up early. But he did wear what he wanted, which was namely sweatpants and a crop top that said ‘Milf’ in pink, sparkly, cursive. He ate whatever junk food he wanted instead of the healthy shit Rose gave him, and he flirted with the boys. 

But oh boy, did that backfire. 

Just a few hours after lunch, he was placing a hand on his abdomen, as if that would get it to settle and push away the pain. If he had to guess what the problem was, he'd guess his issues with constipation were back. They had surprisingly gone away when rose changed his diet. Maybe his problem was back. 

He kept working for a bit before standing up. His mouth was filling with saliva. He swallowed thickly and got up to get a drink of water, letting the actors keep working. 

Not halfway to the water dispenser, he felt the hot liquid contents of his stomach surge up his throat. With a sputter, Dave puked. He tried to catch everything in his hands, but the acrid liquid dribbled through his fingers and down his shirt. He could feel the heat of his vomit on the clammy skin of his exposed abdomen. 

He stood and stared at the floor beneath him, his eyes slightly wide as his stomach still gurgled. Already he could tell that people were starting to stare. 

With little hesitation, he spun on his heel and marched to his private bathroom, his puke covered hand still near his mouth as if that would help if he threw up again. 

Once in the bathroom, he slammed the door and walked to the toilet just in time to puke again. His stomach was just about empty, but still he puked until he dry heaved. 

Shakily, he righted himself and let himself sit fully on the tiles. As he wiped his hand on his already ruined shirt, a knock came from the door. It was probably Jacqueline, the representative from the company he worked with. 

“David? Are you okay?” 

“Does it look like it?” He grabbed the toilet paper and started to wipe himself off. 

“I can't see you.” God, she was so patient. 

He sighed heavily, “I'm guessing I look like shit. Give me a bit, okay?” 

She was silent for a bit. “What do you want me to tell the crew?” 

“Tell them I got food poisoning or something.” That must be the reason he was suddenly and violently ill. “Check them out and give them a half hour break.” 

“Will you be okay by then?” Just as she spoke, another round of dry heaving came up. Still, she waited patiently for his response. 

Dance spit in the toilet and flushed before answering. God, this was making him tired and shaky. “Yeah. Sure. I'll puke everything up before then. I already don't have anything in me.” A gurgling in his gut told him he was wrong, but he ignored that. 

“Okay. Would you like me to call Rose?” 

“Mind your place Jacqueline. I don't need her.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” She sounded pissed, especially since he could hear her heel click roughly against the floor as she walked away, 

As Dave sat there on the bathroom floor, he tried to calm his stomach by breathing deeply. It wasn't working. They nausea feeling he had was disappearing, but still his stomach hurt and gurgled. 

After a bit, he decided just to deal with it and get back to work. He moved to his knees to stand up. His body had other ideas. As soon as he shifted, everything remaining in his body spilled out, though through his rear not his mouth. 

He paused as his face flushed though no one could see it. “Shit.” Yep. He shit himself. 

After five minutes of just remaining still, he slowly lowered himself back to the floor, disgusted at the feeling of his mess pushed up against him. With a shaky hand he pulled out his phone and texted Jacqueline and rose. Yes the work day was over, no he wasn't okay, and yes someone had to come help him. 

He stayed sitting on the bathroom floor for a while more. Finally his stomach settled, but what cost? He was covered in puke and shit, probably piss soon too. 

He knew the toilet was right there, but he felt too bad about himself to try and stand up. He'd just wait until Rose showed and fixed everything.


End file.
